Sonic Underground: Episode 41 The Angel's Crown
by BloodLily16
Summary: As you know, Sonic Underground only has 40 episodes, so I, a disgruntled fan, wrote my own episode! It'll all be resolved, one way, or another... My first One-Shot! Please review! :D


"Your Majesty!" Said a masked figure. The purple hedgehog hurried in.

"Yes Captain? What have you found?" The figure cleared her throat.

"As you know, when I tried to get a date from the Oracle of Delphius on when you and the children could reunite, he gave me a portrait of 'the Triplets'."

"Yes." Said the Queen, excitement entering her voice.

"It wasn't your children the Oracle was referring to, it was the stars!" The figure pointed to a group of three stars in a painting, one blue, one green, and one pink, the same colors as the children. "The Triplets is a stellar alignment that occurs once every fifteen years. The next time they meet is tomorrow night!"

The expression that crossed Aleena's face was one of pure joy. She was happier than she'd been since before Robotnik had forced her into hiding. Then she looked at Captain Seraphim and gave a slight nod. Seraphim pointed her gun at the Queen.

"Queen Aleena, you are under arrest by order of Doctor Robotnik!" Queen Aleena gasped.

"Traitor! I thought you were loyal to me!"

"Funny how you got that impression." Aleena spun around to see Sleet, Dingo, and a lot of SWATbots. "Take her away!"

In a safe house on the outskirts of Robotropolis, Sonic, Sonia, and Manic watched in absolute horror as their mother was dragged away and the traitorous captain was given a sack of money.

"Whoa Man!" Said Manic. "I can't believe the nerve of that Seraphim chick!" Sonic pounded his fist against his hand.

"No foolin' Manic! Because of her greed, Ol' Butt-nik's got Mom!" Sonia sniffled.

"Poor Mother! We've got to help her!" Sonic looked at his siblings.

"Then it's settled. We're gonna grab that Seraphim lady and make her spill the beans on Ro-Barf-Nik!"

Captain Seraphim was flying through the streets.

"Sonic, Manic, Sonia! Come out, come out wherever you..." A shadow loomed over her and she looked up to see Manic preparing for the ultimate drop-kick. "Are."

A second later, she was flat on her face.

"Hey Cap'n." Seraphim looked up to see Sonic and Sonia glaring down at her. "Time to face the music." Sonic said, as he and Sonia touched their medallions and their instruments appeared. She heard Manic doing the same behind her. This was bad.

"Wait!" She yelled as they began to play, then each zapped her with a stream of light.

When the smoke cleared, Captain Seraphim was lying unconscious in the street.

"So we brought her here to question." Sonic finished explaining to Cyrus. The lion rubbed his chin thoughtfully.

"Interesting. Have you tried to remove the helmet?" Sonic shook his head.

"No good Cy. It's on way tight." Cyrus nodded.

"You disarmed her, right?" Sonic's eyes widened.

"No. They forgot to take away my guns." Said Captain Seraphim, dropping Trevor.

"I see ponies." He murmured. Sonic touched his medallion and his guitar appeared.

"Oh, for the love of Mobius," she said as Sonic blasted her with blue light.

The helmet clattered off and she touched her face carefully. "I can't believe it." She said, touching a pink spot on her otherwise pale skin. "It's gone! The eyepiece is gone!" She grabbed her glove and pulled it off, revealing more pink marks on her hand. "Oh well, there were bound to be scars." She grinned up at Sonic.

"Wait a sonic second!" He said. "Eyepiece? Scars? Are you telling me you were Robotisized?" She shook her head.

"Not completely, and by an earlier version. You see, a long time ago, Robotnik was born on my planet, Seraphim, under the name of Julien Kintobor. He was mentally unsound, and a genius. He would build magnificent, sophisticated robots, but they would 'malfunction' and shoot the cat, or something. And Kintobor would sit there with a slight smile on his face. When scientists tested their latest invention, a machine designed to prolong lives, there was a side effect: a total loss of free will. The goverment charged Kintobor to restore the test subject, but instead he programmed the person to be loyal to him, and to tweak the Robotisizer so that it would do the same to everyone who went through it."

"Really?" Asked Sonic, still suspicious.

"Yes." Said Seraphim. "Eventually he took over, killed the king and queen, and robotisized their eldest son. The princess was the only one who escaped, and she gathered a group of freedom fighters. Eventually we defeated Robotnik, and chased him out, but at a price. The princess was injured, and I was almost Robotisized. Eventually there were problems. Except for small groups of freedom fighters, everyone had been Robotisized, a process that we hadn't been able to completely reverse, leaving most of the population of Seraphim sterile, and without a king and queen. The only way we could get more than their free will back was to cross-examine a Robotisizer. Unfortunately, they were all with Robotnik, so I volunteered to go after him. Eventually I found him here on Mobius. I took a job as Queen Aleena's bodyguard after Argus was Robotisized, and helped her with her plan."

"What plan?" Asked Manic, who'd recently come in with Sonia.

"The plan to reunite with you." She said, pointing to the siblings. "You have no idea how much she misses you. It's like a cut that keeps getting soaked with acid every time she touches it. The only thing that can heal it are you three. We came up with a plan..." Sonia interrupted her.

"Why can't she reveal herself? There have been so many times that she could've reunited with us. Why now?" Seraphim looked at her sadly.

"She wanted to. Every time she was so close to you her heart was screaming at her to do so. But, the Oracle of Delphius told her that if she acted too soon, she'd seal your fate, to be killed or Robotisized. That's why she gave you up. Because she loved you."

"She speaks the truth." Said the Oracle as he appeared. "Congratulations Captain. You have discovered the correct night, when fate will be fulfilled, one way or another." Sonic looked taken aback.

"Wow! Almost a straight answer!"

"Shut up." Seraphim told him. "Did the ruse work?" She asked, turning to the Oracle. He nodded.

"Robotnik believes your loyalties lie with him. That is why he gave you this." He held out a card. The Captain took it and read it.

"What is it?" Asked Sonic.

"An invitation, to the wedding of Doctor Ivo Robotnik and Queen Aleena Hedgehog, tomorrow night! She did it!" At the confused faces of the children, she said, "Every fifteen years, three stars align and cause each other's colors to change to blue, green, and pink. You were named after them, and tomorrow night, they come into alignment, when 'fate will be fulfilled'."

"What do we do until then?" Seraphim grinned.

"We make a call."

"So, Captain Seraphim..."

"Call me Taina." She told Manic.

"Why are we crawling through a vent shaft when you're besties with Robotnik?" He asked.

"We're making a call to Seraphim. He has cameras everywhere, and my cover will be way past blown if he sees me go into the COM room right before a signal's sent to Seraphim." Sonic nodded.

"I'm speaking your lingo Taina." Once they were over the room Taina dropped in.

She came back out five minutes later.

"Sorry it took so long." She said. "It was so good to hear their voices again. It's all set. They'll show up and bring a lot of folks with them. No-one Robotisized, but there's people coming from Earth too." Sonic smiled.

"Way past cool."

"Dearly beloved, we are gathered here today to join Dr. Ivo Robotnik and Queen Aleena Hedgehog in matrimony." The SWATbot said, standing in front of a shackled Aleena and a beaming Robotnik. "If there be any objections, speak now, or forever hold your peace."

"I object!" Shouted Taina, much to everyone's surprise. She jumped onto her seat and stood up. "First off, this is an awful match and second, what's a wedding without music?" Sonia, Sonic, and Manic entered through different parts of the room.

"Traitor!" Shouted Robotnik. "Captain, you are supposed to be loyal to me!" Taina snarled.

"Why would you think that Kintobor? After all you did to Seraphim, to my parents, to my brother?" She ripped off her mask and Queen Aleena gasped. Robotnik looked terrified.

"To me? Guess who fatso. I am Princess Taina Seraphim, and I have hunted you so you could be brought to justice for your terrorism against the Union of Planets! Play it guys!" Sonic, Manic, and Sonia touched their medallions and began to play.

"Triplets born, the throne awaits! A seer warns of a deadly fate!" Sonic began.

"Give up your children, separate." Manic sang.

"Bide your time, lie in wait!" Sonia sang as Taina blasted off Queen Aleena's shackles.

"Sonic Underground! Sonic Underground! They made a vow their mother will be found!"

"The children grow, and learn what's right." Sang Queen Aleena.

"Leaders of the freedom fight!" Added Taina, pumping her fist.

"They seek their mother,"

"She knows they do!"

"Is it time?"

"If she only knew!"

"Now the prophecy's come true!" Sang Lady Windemere, robotic parts returning to flesh.

"Yes!" Said Cyrus, who'd found his now-free father.

"Sonic Underground! Sonic Underground!" They sang as the SWATbots powered down.

"I've longed for my children, but I've had to wait." Said Queen Aleena. Taina smiled and nudged her towards the triplets.

"But now you can be happy and enjoy your fate!" She said.

"They made a vow, their mother will be found! Sonic Underground!" The song ended as the reinforcements entered and pointed their guns at Robotnik, Sleet, and Dingo.

"No!" Shouted the rotund deposed dictator.

"Oh yes." Said a man with dark hair. "Julien Kintobor, you are under arrest for terrorism, enslavement, murder, and a bunch of other stuff that I can't say right now, as," he gestured to the cameras around, "there are children watching."

**12 years later...**

A eight-year-old Mobian girl watched the screen as Robotnik, Sleet, and Dingo were led away and loaded onto a prison ship. As the presentation ended, her father poked his head in.

"Seraphim, are you watching those dusty old tapes again?" Knuckles asked. The red hedgehog folded her arms.

"They're not old and dusty, they're way past cool. I like how Mom and Uncles Sonic and Manic and Auntie Taina and Grandma Aleena beat up the bad guys with music! Music Dad! They beat the tar out of Butt-Nik and de-Robotisized everyone and got rid of the SWATbots and everything with music!" Her father sighed.

"You'd think after all these years, Sonic would stop talking like that." The hedgehog himself zoomed in.

"It'll die out with my love of chili-dogs, Knux." Knuckles rested his forehead against the doorframe and muttered a few choice words. Seraphim cocked an ear.

"What does..." Knuckles slapped a hand over her mouth.

"Forget I said that."

"Said what Knuckles?" The Echidna whipped around to see his wife standing behind him, tapping her foot.

"Said WHAT, Knuckles?" Repeated Sonia. When he failed to answer, Sonic whispered the words in her ear and Sonia's eyes widened.

"Sonic, take Seraphim to the airship. I have to talk to my husband." Sonic hurriedly did so.

As they walked along the path through the forest of Angel Island, Seraphim asked-

"Are we going to see Uncle Manic and everybody?" Sonic nodded.

"Sure are. Sally's going to be there too." He glanced at one of the pockets in the robe he had taken to wearing. Seraphim grinned.

"If I call her 'Aunt Sally', would that be a give-away?" Sonic jumped.

"Shhh! It's a surprise!" His niece grinned.

"I'll be the flower-girl, right?" He winked at her as Sally Acorn ran up to them.

"Hi guys! Where's Sonia and Knuckles?"

"Mom's yelling at Dad for saying some words." Sally raised an eyebrow.

"Oh?"

"Yup!" Seraphim grinned. "No-one'll tell me what they mean, though." Sally and Sonic looked at each other.

"It's better that way." She said, much to Seraphim's dismay.

"Awwww..." Her head popped up. "Maybe Uncle Manic'll tell me what they mean!" She ran off towards the ship.

"Uncle Maaaanic! What does-"

Sally smiled.

"She's so cute." Sonic nodded.

"Kids are." They looked up at the sun setting over Angel Island.

"It's beautiful." Sally said. Sonic smiled.

"Sure is." Then he bent down one knee and brought out a small box.

"But not as beautiful as you are. Sally Alicia Acorn," he flipped open the box to reveal a ring with a stone that matched her blue eyes, "will you marry me?" Sally was shocked, then smiled.

"Of course."

**BloodLily16: Yes! I hated how they never finished the series when they were so close! One more episode wouldn't have bankrupted them, would it? Would twenty-five minutes of hedgehogs and robots have bankrupted Disney? (Yeah, they made Sonic Underground.)**

**Sonia: Excuse me, but would you mind keeping the rant in a forum or something?**

**BloodLily16: Sorry. Anywho, this doesn't have to be the end! I might do another story with Seraphim and/or Taina. If you're reading this, there's probably a poll up on my profile page. Click the button if you want a sequel!**

**Everyone: Read and Review please! :)**


End file.
